The Genomics Shared Resource provides state-of-the-art services to the members of the Cancer Center by providing access to two complementary platforms, the lllumina platform, used for primarily for highthroughput genotyping of single nucleotide polymorphisms, and the Agilent Technologies platform, used primarily for array comparative genomic hybridization and expression microarray analysis. In addition to these genomic services, the shared resource offers Cancer Center members assistance in automated nucleic acid isolation, real-time quantitative PCR, and sample banking. The banking of samples range from isolating DNA, processing blood specimens, establishing lymphoblastoid cell lines and long term storage of samples. The shared resource has been reorganized with a single overall coordinator and two co-directors, one per platform. All three have extensive experience in genomics and provide Cancer Center members with consulting services to assist in experimental design. This shared resource combines two previous funded cancer center shared resources, the Cytogenetic and Genetics Shared Resource and the Microarray Shared Resource.